


Messing up the freshly made bed

by MeggieJolly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's POV, Fluff, HYDRA is mentioned - Freeform, Hotel, M/M, Nat and Clint are mentioned, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Remix, Slightly crack, cleaning staff - Freeform, under cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: Steve and Bucky are undercover as cleaning staff in a Hotel. Who's brilliant idea was that? Everyone should know that Steve “Captain fucking America” Rogers, national icon extraordinaire was a bad choice for pretty much all undercover missions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Messing up the freshly made bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillow Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569401) by the-steve-bucky-ship. 



> Thank you Holdt for being my beat for this fic!

Steve and Bucky were undercover as cleaning staff in a hotel to gather information on a potential Hydra operative. 

How anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. had thought that two super soldiers, one of which had a metal arm, would make convincing maids at a fancy hotel was beyond Bucky. He was very good at undercover work and blending in, but even he had limits. 

And Steve “Captain fucking America” Rogers, national icon extraordinaire was a bad choice for pretty much all undercover missions.

Nonetheless here they were, and after a few very confused looks and questions from the head of staff, they had been hired. Those looks had nothing on the looks from the other employees though. Luckily the hotel was high brow enough that all guests pretended the staff didn't exist. Even they spared a second glance when Buck's metal arm glinted at them from the gap between his fancy starched shirt and the gloves. 

The person who had decided that white, starched collared shirts with long sleeves would be a good uniform for cleaning was almost as bad as the person who picked them for this mission. They were uncomfortable, hot, wrinkled as soon as you did any cleaning and got stained way too easily. Plus, the hotel didn’t really have sizes that were equipped to handle a metal arm or a shoulder to hip ratio of someone like Steve. So they were too tight on top of all other problems. 

Between the fact that Bucky and Steve had grown up in a time when the only pride people could take in their Brooklyn homes was keeping them perfectly clean, the army, Sarah Roger’s lessons in making beds the hospital way and Bucky’s questionable experience in cleaning up crime scenes, the cleaning part of their jobs wasn’t a problem. Though all the different tools and cleaning agents confused them from time to time. Why did they need so much stuff if a bucket of water, some soap and vinegar, a couple of rags and maybe a brush would do the trick? Though Bucky had to admit these micro fibre cloths really worked like a charm to clean glass. 

One thing was for certain though, there was no job better suited for snooping than the cleaning staff. You were required to rifle through things and all the tools needed to clean up any evidence of your snooping were right there and not suspicious at all. 

It didn’t take them too long to find incriminating evidence, and from then on out they laid low and kept their eye out for any more evidence until the Hydra operative checked out. The plan was that Clint and Natasha would follow him in the hopes that he would lead them to one of the higher ups. Bucky still thought it would have been easier if the teams switched and Nat and Clint did the undercover work, but he was just following orders.

Not that he thought Clint and Natasha weren’t capable of following the Hydra guy. He had seen them in action and he was not suicidal enough to doubt any of Natasha’s abilities. He had helped train her after all. Fuck, this train of thought would get him in trouble with her no matter what. Implying he was in any way responsible for her skills? Almost as bad of an idea as implying she couldn’t do something. And he knew very well that Clint would either help her in tearing him limb from limb or stand by watching and laughing his ass off. Steve probably wouldn’t be of any help either. 

But either way, Nat and Clint would follow and catch the operative, while Bucky and Steve would give their notice and return home, standing by in case they needed help. Which they wouldn’t because they were Natasha and Clint. So this whole mission was boring and annoying. Rich people were terrible slobs who treated their rooms like pig-sties. And they didn’t even leave proper tips! They were rich for fuck’s sake. 

Bucky chose to ignore that both he and Steve had somehow ended up with a lot of money due to Army back pay and the fact that they lived rent free at the Avengers compound which made this fancy hotel look like a dump. It was the principal of the thing. 

So yeah, cleaning the room of a businessman who was clearly here with his mistress, judging by the lingerie and the wedding ring that was hidden in the bedside drawer, was not engaging enough to keep his mind from wandering. Hopefully the Hydra guy would leave soon. This was getting tedious. 

After two more weeks he finally checked out and Steve and Bucky were assigned to get his room ready for the next guest. Which was more work than expected.

“What did he do in here?" Steve asked once they entered the room. "It looks like a bomb of stray bedding and mini toiletries exploded.“

Bucky just shrugged. “Who cares. Let’s just clean it up, look if he left anything behind and then give our one week notice.“ 

“You’re right. You wanna take the bathroom and dressing room, I’ll take the bedroom.“

“Deal, but I’m taking this ridiculous shirt off. This one is even more stiff and scratchy than the others.“ He shrugged it off, carefully hung it over a chair to avoid wrinkles and headed to the bathroom in his undershirt. Steve followed suit, which was a little surprising, since he usually followed any uniform regulations to a T. 

The towels were soaking wet for some reason and every little soap package was ripped open. What a goddamn idiot! Bucky got to work and had the bathroom cleaned quickly. The most interesting part was always the trash. Seriously, you would think a relatively high level Hydra operative would know not to throw important information into the trash without so much as ripping it up, but that was exactly where they had found the incriminating evidence. Bucky seriously had no idea how Hydra had lasted so long if they had idiots like that. 

The bathroom trash was boring this time, but the one in the dressing room produced a slip of paper with a phone number on it. It did say cab company, but it was handwritten, so it was at least worth a follow-up. Bucky pocketed it and made his way back to the bedroom where Steve was placing the ridiculous amount of pillows back on the freshly made bed. Knowing Steve, it had perfect hospital corners and was tight enough to bounce coins off. 

Steve’s stupid Dorito shape was only emphasised by the white undershirt and the fancy black pants and Bucky couldn’t help but stare for a moment. The effect was even stronger when Steve turned to him and gave him his patented Steve smile. Which was distracting and unfair, especially because they had stuck to being completely platonic for this mission. They had hoped to draw a little less attention that way and since the public didn’t know about Captain America dating the Winter Soldier they didn’t want it coming out, because S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t know how to pick people for undercover missions. 

For now he decided to distract himself and get back at Steve for being so  _ Steve  _ by taking one of the freshly fluffed pillows of the bed and whacking him with it. 

Steve’s expression was one of such utter surprise and confusion that Bucky almost fell over laughing. So much for the battle hardened, tactical genius that couldn’t be fazed by anything. 

But then Steve used his fit of laughter to get him back with another pillow.

“That’s for messing up my freshly made bed!“

Bucky laughed and grabbed another pillow to throw it at Steve. 

“That was just one pillow. But this—” He used Steve ducking out of the way of the pillow to grab the blanket off the bed and lunged across to throw the blanket over Steve’s head and pull him onto the bed. “Is messing up the freshly made bed.” 

Steve let out a loud yelp and started to struggle against the blanket while Bucky tried to wrap it more tightly around him. Both of them giggled uncontrollably and eventually one of them ripped a hole in the blanket. 

“Shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen. You would think a fancy place like this would have sturdier blankets.”

“We are  _ Supersoldiers  _ you punk. I highly doubt blankets that sturdy exist.” Bucky corrected Steve and then decided to fuck it and ripped a pillow open just above Steve’s head to shower him in feathers. 

One of them floated so close to Steve’s nose that he sneezed, which in turn blew feathers into Bucky’s face and more importantly his hair which made Steve dissolve into giggles again. 

“You… look…” He was struggling to get the words out between laughter. “Like a… flock of... birds attacked… you.” 

Bucky tried to use his murder scowl, but it was impossible with all the laughter, the feathers and the adorable way Steve was sprawled out on the bed. 

“You have even more feathers stuck to you - you just don’t have my fabulous hair that provides contrast,” he mocked instead and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before grabbing another pillow to continue their fight. 

The fight grew more and more heated and probably would have turned into something else if the door wouldn’t have opened to reveal the manager of the hotel. 

Her face said it all and Bucky turned to Steve to say with a smirk, 

“Well at least now we won’t have to quit.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I remixed anything and it's also the first Stucky fic I actually finished. It turned out a little different than I expected. Bucky was in a stream of consciousness mood while I was writing and please don't ask me how my brain connected the-steve-bucky-ship's amazing fan art to Steve and Bucky being undercover at a hotel but it did. And I found the idea quite funny so I went with it. Turns out writing pillow fights is not that easy. I hope you still like what I did with your work even though the pillow fight scene is a little short and the whole thing is a little crack-y.
> 
> I don't mind receiving constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement.


End file.
